SF: Almost Paradise
by thelightwasoff
Summary: The story of Lorna Morello in two points of view through the 80s hit "Almost Paradise." After breaking into Christopher's house illegally and recieving a shocking visit from him in prison, Lorna realizes that she needs to romantically move on, as Nicky Nichols confronts her, gaining chemistry between the two of them. Based on Orange Is The New Black S2Ep4 and S2Ep10; OneTake


"I thought that dreams belonged to other men,  
'Cause each time I got close,  
They'd fall apart again."

Adjusting her pink lipstick and fastening her seatbelt, the Italian-American woman pulled out a large map of Upstate New York all the way to the capital city of Albany.  
"I've got it, it's f' real now. He's not gonna let me down this time, not afta I've been trapped in this fucking prison for 2 years." Lorna half-smiled, stepping her foot on the pedal of the large white van, after checking to see that the coast was clear.

"I feared my heart would beat in secrecy,  
I faced the nights alone,  
Oh, how could I have known  
That all my life I only needed you?"

Morello succesfully made her way out of the hospital parking lot and onto the highway, hoping that her fellow inmate, Rosa Cinceros, would be okay after her cancer treatment today, but most importantly, that she wouldn't get caught for sneaking out of the parking lot.  
"Aw, shucks, it's only Fisha! I'm sure she'll undastand." The broad remembered Susan Ficsher, the guard supervising both her and Rosa as her favorite guard, sweet and passionate- just like her! Turning on the radio and continuing to sweep down the same path, Lorna knew that this was just what she needed, after spending many nights alone in prison with the exception of occasional hookups with Nicky Nichols, her close friend who was a former heroin junkie.  
"Christuhfa will understand, afta all we're meant for each otha and today he's really gonna see that!" Laughing and smiling to the point where it almost seemed fake, the New Jersian took a left turn to exit 13B, ready to welcome her ex-fiance with a surprise visit.

"Oh, almost paradise  
We're knockin' on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes,  
Paradise."

"I can't believe it! I made it, it's just around the corna!" Squealing with excitement, Lorna Morello continued to drive on from Burton Lane to Nichols Avenue, until she reached downtown Albany to find that Christopher's house was located at 7 Ivring Smith Drive. The van plunged it's way down the long driveway, as Lorna pulled over and parked it, not even knowing that no other cars were parked beside her.  
"How could this get any betta? I fucking made it! He's heah! He must be!" She squeaked while primping the last few touches of her beauty school hairstyle. While prancing up the steps that led to the front door, Morello noticed a small glass brown rabbit.  
"Oh, it must be a gift from his motha! How adorable." She picked it up, holding it in one hand as the other rang the doorbell. "I gotta be polite! I don't wanna just barge in!"

"It seems like perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up,  
You must have read my mind."

"There there, it's okay, relax, it was a mistake and we all make them." Nicky Nichols approached the Italian, slowly hugging her as she was still in tears.  
"Oh, Nicky, I can't believe he came here! I loved him, and I thought I was gonna marry him! But he's mean. I mean, he's REALLY mean. He's not the man that I thought he was." Choking on more tears as mascara fell down from her face, Morello realized that things with Christopher would never work out. She had approached the man she thought she had loved too strongly, risking her sentence in prison by breaking into his house illegally. "Nobody's gonna love me."  
As Morello was completely silent for a few minutes besides the grievous sounds of sniffles and whimpers, Nicky willingly wrapped her arms around her, calming her down in an instant. "I'm gonna love you."

"And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
They're finally coming true,  
I'll share them all with you.  
'Cause now we hold the future in our hands."

For the past hour, the curly-haired ex-junkie and the dolled-up Italian began to have a casual chat about their opinions on life in general, as well as being stuck in prison for 6 years.  
"You know, maybe he's just not worth it. You know what? I can make him jealous. By lovin' someone else, betta than his ova-demanding bitch." Lorna snickered as Nicky half smiled, gazing straight into her elegant, pure brown eyes.  
"That's a great idea. I think I know someone who you just might be able to impress him with." Nichols approached Morello from behind, leaning on her shoulder and tightly caressing her body, as the two took each other's hands.  
"You do?" Morello laughed as Nicky began to ruffle her hair and kiss her forehead, as the two were silent for another precious moment.

"And in your arms, salvation's not so far away  
It's getting closer, closer every day."

After all the passionate love, sex, and hot feelings had gotten out, the newfound couple were called for dinnertime. "Hopefully tonight'll be taco night." Nichols joked as her and Lorna shared another moment of undoubtful laughter while heading down to the Litchfield cafeteria. "Not too much longer and we'll both be out of this shithole- hey, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah?" Morello answered curiously, as if she somehow didn't know what was coming.  
"Would you be interested in joining me and some of my ex-dealers out for a drink sometime once we're both outa here, we can celebrate the joys of real life and shit." Nicky chuckled, causing her hand to land once again in Lorna's palm- what a soft, smooth, wonderful feeling it was, nice and clean, never mind the fake nail polish.  
"Oh, Nicky, of course! I would really like that." Grinning and staring into the dirty blonde's eyes, Morello concluded that Nicky Nichols was turning out to be a whole new chapter in her life- and this time, it was real.


End file.
